ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Batman: The End
This is the First Forever DC Comic. In this Graphic Novel( Well, Story), We see Batman face many old enemies and him getting into his old ways( Killing), and we also see the return of someone that people might not see coming. This is... Forever Batman: The End. Chapter 1 The story begins with Batman running after 2 criminals. He seems to be stress as he runs closer. Eventually he tackles on of them and finds out that they work for Riddler. He asks him were the Riddler is located, but they both appear to be dead. Now seeing this, he walks back to his home, tired and a bit confused. He wonders why he ran after 2 dead bodies. He then thinks that maybe he was hallucinating. He then sees his parents. He is shocked by this until Jason Todd appears. Jason tells him that this is what He did to him. He could have been rescued. That he gave up on him. Bruce tells him that he never gave up on him, but Jason tells him he lied. Jason tells him that his best friend in the world was him, Bruce. Batman then sees His parents being shot. Both were killed and All he could do was watch. He then sees a lonely boy crying. Jason tells him this is how it felt being left to die, to be forgotten, to be lonely. He tells him that he must pay. Jason shoots him in the body with a bullet equipped with FMJ. It pierces Bruces body and he starts to bleed all over. Jason then sets up a camera showing a live feed. After hacking into the News station, he then starts the feed and everyone at their house watched how Batman is brutally beat with a crowbar. Jason grabs the dead Batman and pulls his mask off, revealing his identity as Bruce Wayne. Everyone watches this and are shocked. Jason then leaves the dead Bruce Wayne showing dead on the ground while the feed continues. Chapter 2 Gotham City has all been divided into Factions. The five factions been held by Joker, Two-Face, Riddler, Bane, and Scare Crow. Villains like Poison Ivy have found refuge in places such as Banes Faction. Any of the Heroes, such as Robin and Night Wing have gone Underground and are waiting for chances to steal different Factions so they can take back Gotham. Bruce Waynes body was never found, making people of Gotham wonder whether or not Batman is dead. The Police Unit in Gotham was shut down by Two-Face and the Riddler. One night, Robin was walking back to base from buying more food when confronted by The Red Hood. He explains that he was Robin once too before being betrayed by Batman. Robin tells him to get to the point. Jason says that they could join forces to bring down these factions and restore Gotham. Robin tells him that this wouldn't have happened if Jason didn't kill Batman and punches him in the face. Jason takes this as a fight and grabs a sword. They fight until Jason stabs Robin. Robin then falls over and is now dead. Night Wing sees this from a rooftop and turns around to find Joker. Joker uses a rocket launcher and kills Night Wing. Joker then yells to Jason telling him that Night Wing is now dead. Jason tells him that all heroes are dead and that Gotham is now theirs forever. Chapter 3 Bruce is seen in a chair in front of a lot of TV's. He watches all of this go down and is now very depressed. Alfred comes down and tells him that Robin and Night Wing are now dead. Bruce cries and puts his head on his Desk. He tells Alfred what he should, because he doesn't know what to do. Alfred tells him it is his life, and that he should find out what to do. Bruce accepts this and leaves the Bat Cave. He enters the streets known as Bane's Territory. He is then cornered by 10 of Bane's Hench Men. He beats them easily and is confronted by Bane. Bane tells him that Bruce is a weak person and that he will easily be snapped in half again. Bruce tries to fight, but his strength is of no match for Bane's anger towards the world. Bane grabs Bruce and easily breaks his back. Bruce can't even stand up without being in total pain. Bane tells him that he will be killed in a while, but will be good use to him right now. The 2nd Meeting of the Territories is being held tonight and plans to kill Bruce for real later, but will tease him to the World. He and his Team set up a video, live. The stream starts and Bane reveals that Bruce Wayne AKA Batman, is not dead, but is alive and with a broken back. He show's him to the Camera. Jason watches this and tells Joker about it. Him and Joker watch Bruce being kicked multiple times, over and over again. Jason tells Joker that they could purchase Bruce from Bane and kill him right. Joker thinks this is a good idea and leave the house to walk to the 2nd Meeting. They reach the Meeting and see that the place is on fire. Jason sees a figure through all of this. He sees a single man standing there, with what seems to be cold eyes. The man turns around and walks into the Fire. Jason runs after him, only to find nothing. He barely makes it out of the Fire. Chapter 4 Bruce makes it back to the Bat Cave and sits down. His arms and legs filled with a couple of burns. He knows know that he must defeat Jason so he can save the world from him. He goes to wall and presses it. It opens a secret room, showing the Batman costume, he says to himself that Jason will be avenged for killing Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. He puts on his costume and exits the The bat cave and walks into Gotham City. Chapter 5 Bruce first encounters Two-Face while fighting some of his thugs. After defeating them all, Two-Face tells him that it is now the end of Bruce Wayne and The Batman. Two- Face tries to kill Bruce by shooting him, but misses. Bruce punches him in the face, sending him through a window and out on the street. Bruce grabs Two-Face and punches him again in the Face. After that, he drops the body and walks away into another alley. He continues walking until he reaches Jokers Territory. He senses someone watching him. He turns to see no one there, but turns back to see Riddler. He tells Bruce that he will take him to Jason Todds location if he helps him. He needs a way out of this Territory so that he can be safe in his territory. Bruce tells him that he wont help him and that he will find Jason himself and get his revenge. Riddler tells him so be it and shoots him with a revolver. Bruce takes this and kicks him to the ground. Bruce then grabs him and punches him over and over again. Bruce then throws him to the ground. Seeing that he killed the Riddler, he steps back and realizes that he can't undo this. He accepts the fact of killing Riddler and goes into hiding. After about another month, Bruce comes out again to face Jason, once and for all, then quit being Batman. Chapter 6 Bruce enters Jokers Territory yet again. He sees Joker and Jason in a building. He picks up his Sniper Rifle and aims at Joker. He aims perfectly and shoots the gun. He sees a body fall and a body run. He walks away from the gun and flies over to the house. He sees Joker, wounded, but not dead. Joker starts laughing and tells Bruce that young Jason is going to kill Bruce and follow in the steps of Him. Bruce takes Joker to the Police station and leaves. Bruce then starts a search for Jason that lasts days, weeks, and even a couple of months. Chapter 7 Bruce, after searching for almost a whole year, finds Jason in a warehouse. He is alone, so Bruce confronts him. He enters and Jason sees him. Jason tells him that he will change the present. Bruce asks how, Jason then removes the blanket that was over a huge box like thing. He tells Bruce that what this big mirror thing is a time machine, and that he will make sure he stops the killing of His parents so that he can make Batman no more. Jason turns it on and tells Bruce this is the end. Bruce runs into the portal just as Jason did. Bruce tackles Jason, now on a rooftop, and punches him. Jason punches him off and runs into an alley. He sees young Bruce and finds the criminal who took his parents life. He is about to attack him, but is taken from Bruce and fought in another alleyway. Bruce then hears 2 shots fired and sees a man running. Jason kicks him in the body while distracted and finds young Bruce. He prepares a gun to kill young Bruce, but is hit with a brick against the back of his head. Jason is now dead, and Bruce sees his younger self. Young Bruce looks at him and is curious. He asks who is there. Batman replies that he is just an old friend of their parents. He then is teleported back to the Present. Chapter 8 After 20 years of Solitary, Bruce was now about to take up the mantle of Batman again, so that he can defeat the Man of Steel, who has driven him mad without power. He then walks into Metropolis and finds The Man of Steel walking around greeting people. Although fighting in day light isn't always good, Bruce knew this is the best idea. Bruce jumps off the roof, onto the streets, right in front of Superman. Superman asks who he is and Bruce, grabbing Superman's Shoulder, punches him in the face. Superman falls back a bit, but counters this with a punch into a building. Superman comes up to him, asking him who he is. Batman replies that he is Batman. Bruce then goes to punch Superman, but the story ends. Epilogue Bruce knew that he wasn't going to be a superhero for the rest of his life. Bruce knew that he would die one day. He decides that fighting Superman would be his final fight. After Alfred sees Bruce and Superman dead, He uses Bruce's final request and launches program: Dark Knight. The final panel shows a man discovering the Bat Cave and putting on a new Batman Costume. The man is yet to be revealed. The Next Story featuring Batman - Forever Batman: The Beginning. Category:Batman